


Save Room (For A Moment to be With Me)

by Karkalicous413



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Forest Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, freewood is kinda implied but also kinda not, jack and caiti are just mentioned tho, lets see what else, play it safe kids, there we go that should be it, updaiting the tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkalicous413/pseuds/Karkalicous413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray decided last minute to go on the company four night camping trip. As a result, he has no where to sleep. Joel Heyman to the rescue. After the initial awkwardness of the first night, things get pretty heated pretty fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off a prompt from Remember-The-Mole on tumblr about a Joelay camping au. I saw it and I wanted to write it solo badly and so I did and here we are now. It's only going to be five chapters and after this one I imagine pretty much all of them are gonna have some form of smut in them, hence the raiting. Anyway, Enjoy!
> 
> (Title from Save Room - John Legend. I couldn't think of what to name this tbh)

Ray hates car rides. Well, he hates _long_ car rides at least. He almost wishes he'd stuck with his original plan of just staying home and ruining his eyesight further with unblinking hours of Call of Duty. Almost. The only thing holding it back from being full blown regret is his desire to not actually go blind before the age of 30. His last trip to the eye doctor proved his eyes weren't getting any better and his already strong prescription only got stronger.

That and he didn't actually want to be left out from another company outing. He'd missed the last one, which apparently was the second best one they've had. It's only second to the great Lake Party of 2012, where everyone except Ray himself got shit faced drunk and partied till 1 in the afternoon the next day. Even without having been intoxicated to the extent of poisoning, Ray can easily say it was one of the best times he had in his life. If there was one thing you could say, it was that if it was a Roosterteeth party then it's a great party.

The only downside is that they were almost always held somewhere super fucking far away that took hours to get to. Which brings us back to our earlier topic. Ray hates long car rides. They make him antsy and feel closed in and just limited. He squirms around in the backseat of Geoff's car, not caring about disturbing a sleeping Gavin who's currently leaning heavily on Ray's shoulder, snoring loudly in his ear. Ray opens his mouth to ask for the millionth time since they picked him up if they're there yet. Before he can even take in a breath Geoff stops the car in a nice forest-y area. There are other cars parked there too, all belonging to a Roosterteeth employee. Ray can see Michael and Lindsay unpacking their car just a bit away from them. 

"Alright assholes, everybody out." Geoff said, unbuckling himself and unlocking all of the doors. Griffon looked at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"I mean assholes and my lovely wife." He grinned at her, laughing when she nodded got out of the car. 

Ray opened his door and stepped out, making Gavin fall on the seat and wake with a startle. He blinked owlishly before his mind caught up with the situation and he stretched, stumbling out of the car and following Ray to the trunk where Geoff and Griffon were unloading their things. 

They managed to get everything out without needing to take more than one trip back. Ray carefully followed Geoff as he led them to the clearing where the campsite would be and dropped his load of supplies as soon as he was given the okay. Gavin did the same whining that he shouldn't have to carry all that stuff after just recently waking. 

"That's all your shit, dude." Geoff told him while starting to set up the tent. After a few unsuccessful attempts Griffon went over and helped him, and soon there was a nice tent all set up and ready to go. 

-*-

Ray wandered around the campsite, admiring the nature and helping out whenever he was needed. Almost everyone could handle their own business, but every once in a while an extra hand was needed and Ray would offer to be that extra hand. Soon enough everyone was settled and started doing some exploring of their own. Ray ended up running into Gavin, and after goofing around with him for a while, also found Michael and Lindsay. They all sat together on the grass near the trees in their own little group, laughing and joking around.

"Why are we just sitting here though? Why don't we go do something like look around the forest or even this bloody huge clearing? I can't even see to the other side of it!" Gavin said, leaning forward and squinting off in the distance.

"Yeah, Gav's right lets go do some explorer shit. Even though I'm sure pretty much everyone else but your lazy ass did that earlier. Let's go find fucking mordor or something." Michael agreed with a snort. "But like lets maybe follow the path so we don't get lost like a bunch of bustas."

Lindsay shrugged and stood up, dusting off her jeans. "I'm game. Let's go find shit." 

"I'd rather not find literal shit, Lindsay. Thanks." Her fiance said, standing alongside Gavin. They all turned to Ray who had yet to agree to the group outing that seemed almost in action.

"If I come with you guys do you promise not to turn it into some threeway and leave me as the dude who doesn't get laid?"

Lindsay pats him on the shoulder and grins. "Nah Ray we'd let you join. Or you could even be the guy who comes in and wipes stuff up and dabs us with damp towels when we finish." 

Michael laughs, "You could bring us water bottles and lube."

Gavin giggles next to Ray, nodding excitedly. "Ray you could be like a pit crew! Only for sex instead of cars!"

Ray grins up at them, still sitting Indian style on the grass. "Do I get a hat that says 'One Man Pit Crew with a picture of a packet of lube and a water bottle? Or a T-shirt?"

Michael nods. "For you Ray, both."

Ray hops up and laughs. "Alright, I'm in lets do this." 

\- * -

They decided that they'd rather explore the clearing than the forest, seeing as Burnie was starting to grill in the middle and they didn't want to be too far away when the food was ready. They were a huge group of people with many bottomless stomachs. When there was food around you had to be there and ready or you're not going to get all you want. No matter how large a meal Burnie served, which was usually enough to feed a small army of bears.

They'd managed to get to the other side of the clearing, and after sufficiently terrorizing as many people as possible, (including Ryan, who ended up chasing Gavin around area until he caught him and threatened to throw him in the nearest body of water,) they wandered over to Burnie, Joel, and Geoff and Griffon. Michael and Gavin immediately began playfully harassing Geoff and Burnie. Griffon and Lindsay laughed at their antics, joining in every now and then to help them.

Ray walked up beside Joel and looked up at him, squinting when the sun flashed behind Joel's head. "What's up, Heyman?"

Joel looked down at the Puerto Rican, cocking his head. "Certainly not gold stocks I can tell you that right now." 

Ray snorted. "I guess not many people are going for the gold." He tried to hold back a laugh at his own bad joke, but he couldn't help himself, especially not when Joel started laughing along with him, flashing white teeth at him. 

"How long have you been waiting to say that to me?"

"Ever since I first heard you rant about gold."

Joel grinned and took a drink for his beer bottle, nodding thoughtfully.

"Got any other bad jokes?"

Ray's eyes lit up. "Oh you know I do, and they're all golden."

\- * -

QBy the time Burnie had finished cooking, Ray was no where near done with his gold puns, and even started adding some stock references in there too. To be completely honest he didn't understand like half of his own jokes but, hey, he found them on the internet and thought they were funny, and obviously so did Joel. 

The whole group migrated over to a group of logs surrounding a camp fire. Joel and Ray ended up sitting next to each other while they ate in front of the fire, Michael and Lindsay sat on the same log as them, beside Ray. Gavin and Ryan sat on the other side of Joel on the log next to theirs with Geoff and Griffon. Ray was halfway through his third hotdog and listening with rapt attention while Joel told him the story about how he had to eat an entire bowl of bacon bits when he realized he didn't have a place to sleep. 

He didn't get the chance to dwell on it because he started laughing his ass off at the thought of Joel stuffing his mouth full of disgusting faux bacon just so he didn't seem like a pussy. 

"Dude I'm sure there was some other way! You could've just not eaten it!"

Joel shook his head earnestly. "There really wasn't though! If I didn't eat it, I'm sure there would've been some kind of like, catastrophe or something."

Ray snorted, finishing his hotdog. "You can't even think of one thing that could've happened, can you?"

Joel drunk the rest of his beer and smiled. "Nope."

-*- 

The sun was almost gone and Ray still hadn't figured out his sleeping situation. He was standing around thinking about it when Michael and Lindsay came up to him. He greeted them distractedly, a quiet 'Hey guys' all he could offer. He thought about asking them if he could share their tent but immediately pushed that thought away. He didn't want to intrude on them. Which is really why he can think of anyone to share with; either their tent already had enough people sharing it or they were a couple and he wouldn't feel comfortable sharing with them. So that ruled out Gavin and Ryan. Jack was with Cati, and of course Geoff and Griffon were sharing. Who could he possibly ask?

"Hey guys, is there anyone who I could maybe bunk with? I don't have an actual tent to sleep in." He turned to Michael and Lindsay, who shrugged.

"Maybe you could share with Miles and Kerry?" Lindsay suggested.

"Or Joel. You two were getting pretty cosy over by the fire earlier. And when Burnie was barbecuing." Michael smirked nudging Ray with his elbow.

Ray paused before shaking his head and blush, Joel wouldn't want to share with him. "Nah I don't think he'd be into it. And we weren't getting cosy, we were talking."

This prompted Lindsay to grin and join Michael in his teasing. "I think it'd be great for you guys to share a tent. Think about it Ray; under the same cloth roof as Mr. Joel Heyman, touching tips and such."

"But I-"  
Michael cut him off. "No use denying the truth, Ray. You wanna touch his butt. That's life."

"But I don't-"

"Anyway Ray, we're gonna go to our tent, we're tired as dicks and plan on actually being awake tomorrow." And with that they left him standing in alone, still processing what just happened.

-*-

Just as Ray was weighing the pros and cons of just sleeping without a tent, Joel walked up to him, an unsure expression on his face.

“So I heard you need a place to sleep.”

Ray laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, uh, I was just thinking about not using one. I always thought it’d be cool to sleep under the stars.”

Joel’s eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. “No!” He paused, then blushed and spoke in a calmer tone. "I mean, you shouldn't do that, just incase it rains or something. Or what if a bear comes and is looking specifically for anyone not in a tent?"

Joel continues to ramble on about other impossible possibilities while Ray watches, amused and tempted to let him continue just to see what else he comes up with.

"But anyway what I mean is, you should share with me."

Ray pauses, looking down and shaking his head. "No, no I wouldn't want to bother you or anything by taking up your space and I-"

Joel cuts him off quickly. "No really it's fine. I insist. I'm not sharing with anyone else so there's plenty of room, and I even have a really cool lamp too. It's shaped like a block of glowstone and it's bright enough to read by at night and I promise I'll turn it off when we go to sleep and everything." 

Joel looks like he's going to say more, and Ray finds it adorable that he's trying so hard to convince him to sleep in his tent. Adorable? Yeah, definitely adorable, Ray thinks. He smiles and nods at the taller man, "Okay."

"I ask have an extra pillow if you n- what? Oh. Oh! Oh okay yeah, cool. Awesome. Let's go then." He looks a bit caught of guard at first, and then he's returning Ray's smile with one of his own, the kind that makes Ray's cheeks heat up and stomach flip a little when he thinks about them. 

"Okay."

-*-

After they swing by Geoff and Griffon area to get Ray's clothes and sleeping bag, they head to Joel's tent. It's near the edge of the clearing, far away from others for that extra bit of privacy. Ray tries to bite back a grin when he sees Joel pull out a glow stone shaped lamp and place it just inside the entrance of his tent. 

Ray goes behind the trees to change into his pajamas while Joel struggles with taking off and putting on clothes in a tent he can't stand in. Maybe he should have gotten a taller one, but he didn't see the point if he was just going to by laying in it and that's it. Next time he'll get one better suited to his height. Ray comes out from behind the trees, his clothes balled up in his arms.

"Joel? Can I come in or are you still O-Natu-Ral?" 

"I'm decent." Joel replied. Ray crawled into the tent, dropping his clothes into his duffle bag before he started unrolling his sleeping bag. When he finished he noticed that Joel had already tucked himself into his own sleeping bag and was on his side, facing away from Ray. 

Stretching, he slid under his blanket, turning on his side and pulling the cover to cover him all the way to his nose. He took off his glasses and closed his eyes, letting out a tired breath. He played there quietly for a bit, just listening to the relaxing sounds of the forest which were so different than the usual city noises he's used to. The sound of crickets and frogs from the lake not to far away lulled him into sleep.

Just as he was about to finally let himself drift off, he heard something whispered softly, and he wouldn't have heard it if the tent hadn't been as quiet as it was. 

"I'm sorry."

 _'What does that mean?'_ Ray's tired mind spared a second for the thought before it decided that sleep was more important than anything else.

He'd worry about it later.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically they're cute and play games and do stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this came out earlier than expected. Thank all of you so much for all the support and feed back on the first chapter! To be honest it was all that that made me be able to finish and get this out quicker! Anyway, I hope yall enjoy this chapter!

The next morning, Ray is awoken by the smell of bacon and sausages. Groggily, he reaches for his glasses and slips them on, blinking tiredly and stretching the kinks out of his back. He looks around the tent and notices he's alone. He almost feels a little disappointed he wouldn't get to see a sleeping Joel Heyman, which he's positive is one of the worlds most adorable sights, or even get to tell him good morning. He doesn't, though, when he realizes there is literally free food like 10 feet away, ready for him to dig into as soon as possible.

Deciding that, yeah, food is definitely the main goal right now, he quickly changes out of his pajamas into his regular clothes. He crawls out of the tent and makes his way over to where Burnie has set out a mini buffet of breakfast foods. A lot of people are already up and about, most sitting at the picnic tables they'd decided to forgo last night and eating their breakfast. He saw Gavin and Ryan alone at a table, the Brit's eyes were half closed and he leaned heavily on the older man, chewing slowly and falling asleep as he ate. Ryan would periodically pause in his eating and nudge Gavin, quietly telling him to chew or swallow, or he'd pick up his cup of orange juice and bring it to his lips, making him drink so he doesn't choke.

Ray got his food, two sausages, some bacon and eggs and a huge spoonful of grits and sat at the table across from them, greeting them tiredly and started eating. They sat in comfortable silence, all of them too tired to actually try to start a conversation. When Ray was done with his first sausage and was about to make his way through his bacon, the seat beside him shifted, and he looked over to see an exhausted Joel Heyman plop down, a half empty plate in front of him. He blinked tiredly, looking over at Ray and giving a quiet, "Hi."

"You look like you've been up all night, what gives?" He was fairly certain that Joel had gone to sleep before he had, and he hasn't heard him leave or anything during the night. All though to be fair, Ray slept like a brick and wouldn't have heard if there was an explosion outside. Still, he’s almost positive Joel slept through the night just as he had.

Joel gave a sigh as he rubbed a hand over his face, “Burnie woke me up at the asscrack of dawn to help him cook all this food. Then he made me set up all the tables and stuff. Like he couldn’t have gotten someone else to do it.” 

Ray nodded sympathetically and reached over to lightly pat his back. “Sounds tough, Donut.”

Joel looked at him from the corner of his eye. His mouth was full of grits when he murmured, “M’not Donut. M’Caboose.”

“Whatever you say, Donut.” 

Joel cracked a smile.

-*-

Eventually everyone is back to being their normal energized self by the time the sun hit the middle of the sky. Ray and Joel go their separate ways for a while, Ray to have a pokemon battle with Miles and Kerry on their DS’ before their batteries died and they had to go find the portable chargers. After a few rounds which consisted of Miles completely destroying Ray, and Kerry annihilating Miles, Barbara came over to them, asking if they wanted to come play ‘Baby, I love you.’ with her and few others. Of course they agreed and went with her to a small circle of people, including Michael, Gavin, Joel, Lindsay, Burnie, and Griffon. They took their places in the group, and they started the game with Burnie going first. He looked around the circle for a second before his eyes settled on Joel who groaned and shook his head. 

Burnie smirked and walked as over exaggeratedly seductive as possible, making it absolutely not seductive at all. Ray could already seeing the muscles in Joel’s face trying to twitch upwards but the actor skillfully willed them not to. Burnie stood as close as possible to Joel, biting his lip and doing the most obvious up and down check out possible. He wiggled his eyebrows and made the creepiest face he could, putting his face directly in Joel’s line of sight. Joel raised an eyebrow at him, trying to seem unamused.

“Baby, if you love me, won't you give me a smile?”

Joel was silent for a moment, everyone in the group was snickering and laughing quietly as they watched. He sucked his lips in and rolled his eyes, as he opened his mouth to respond, Burnie winked as aggressively as possible. Joel was unprepared and accidentally let out a sharp laugh, which he cut off quickly.

“Ah, man!”

Burnie laughed brightly. “You smiled, Joel! Your turn!”

Joel laughed and rolled his eyes, playfully grumbling as he switched places with Burnie. He searched the circle for someone to pray on before deciding on the perfect candidate. He sauntered over to Ray, grabbing his hand and pulling him in, wrapping his other arm around Ray’s waist and dipping him. Ray let go of his hand and gripped his shoulder to keep from falling. He had to use every bit of willpower he had to hold back the grin that wanted to show, but couldn’t stop the flush from rising up his cheeks.

“Baby, if you love me, won’t you give me a smile?” Joel asked, his voice honey sweet and smooth as can be. He leaned in closer, smirking at Ray. The group laughed, Michael and Lindsay cat calling at them. Ray cleared his throat and licked his lips, mentally preparing himself to speak without accidently laughing.

“Baby, I love you, but I just can’t smile.” He said. He did it. Thank God. Joel let him go, grinning and shrugging. He turned around and looked for his next victim while everyone laughed at his failure.

Ray smiled to himself. 

-*-

After a while they finished the game, Joel having inevitably one and only breaking twice. The first time when Burnie caught him off guard, and the second time when Ray walked up to him, wrapped his arms around his neck and cupped his jaw. That got them even more cat calls than the first time, and he couldn’t help but laugh at Burnie’s “Just bang already!” 

And he swears his cheeks were red from laughing and absolutely no other reason.

Ray and Joel met up again when they joined in on a game of soccer with Chris, Caleb, and a few other people. Of course, only a small handful of them were actually good at the game or athletic, so it wasn't the best game of soccer ever played. It was however, one of the most fun games they'd ever played, especially when Lindsay joined Caleb's team and they proceeded to school everyone else on how to play a sport. 

Ray's sitting on the grass with a nice cool juice box and watching everyone run around the clearing when Joel stands over him, making him squint when he looks up at him because of the sun. 

"Let's rent one of those pedal boats."

Ray raises an eyebrow in question. "Why me?"

"Because you're sitting here like a lump."

Ray refrains from mentioning how he was just playing soccer, and just nods and shrugs. Joel grins down at him and holds put a hand to help him up.

"Lets go."

-*-

They're in the middle of the lake, pedaling slowly when Ray sighs and looks over at Joel and says, "This is boring."

"You're right!" Joel exclaims suddenly. He leans over a kisses Ray, sliding his lips across his for a moment or two before pulling away, a satisfied look on his face. 

"There. Now it's not boring." He reclined back as much as possible, putting his arms behind his head. Ray nods for a second, a little shocked before he leans forward, grabs Joel by his shirt collar and kisses him. 

Joel makes a surprised noise before responding quickly. Ray deepened the kiss, and Joel's hands slowly moved to rest on Ray's sides, trying to pull him closer. Luckily the pedal boat they're in doesn't have a thing in the middle to separate them. Ray's hands clutch at the fabric on his shoulders, flexing when long fingers tighten on his waist and a tongue slides against his own. He lets out a quiet hum, pulling back slowly and resting his forehead against Joel's. 

"Definitely not boring."

-*-

They stayed on the lake for the rest of the day, wrapped in the taste and feel of the others lips. 

Ray had his hands buried in Joel's hair and his tongue exploring the inside of the man's mouth when his phone rang. He made a frustrated noise and pulled away, smiling when Joel followed his lips. He gave him a peck and answered his phone, wincing when Gavin yelled in his ear. 

"Ray! Where the bloody hell are you? We've looked everywhere." Obviously not everywhere if they didn't even go to the lake right next to their camp site. Just as he was about to tell him that, he was reminded of the hand Joel had slipped under his shirt when he slid it up and down his side. His breath hitched and he held back a giggle. Joel noticed and grinned mischievously. He did it again, this time with the tip of his fingers in a lighter touch. Ray let out a stream of laughter, accidentally cutting Gavin of off his listing of his list of places he'd looked.

"Stop it, Donut!" Ray laughed, squirming away while trying not to end up in the water.

"Donut?" Gavin repeated, confused. Then he remembered the exchange between the two that morning during breakfast. "Oh! You mean Joel! Joel's with you! Top, now I don't have to call him too!"

Ray nodded, even though Gavin couldn't see and batted away Joel's fingers with his free hand. "Yeah he's with me and he's being an ass." Joel laughed. "Anyway, Gav, what'd you want?"

"Oh yeah that's right, Burnie told me to call you guys and tell you that dinners ready and to get your arses back here!"

"Alright, were on our way then. Make sure there's still food left for us."

"Will do, X-Ray!"

"Thanks, Vav." Ray chuckled and hung up. He turned to Joel, who was still trying to exploit Ray's new found ticklishness. 

"Vav says it's time to eat and- will you stop that!" He hits his hand away again. "Anyway we should head back now."

Joel nodded and pulled away from him. Just as soon as they started to pedal back, he stopped again.

"What?" Ray asked.

"Before we go, I wanna do one more thing."

He kissed him again.

-*- 

After dinner, it was decided that this was a perfect time for s'mores. Joel and Ray each grabbed one of the sticks Burnie specifically ordered for Marshmallow cooking. 

Yeah, apparently you can order sticks.

To be fair, they were actually some kind of cooking fork things that were designed to look like sticks. Ray thought that a metal coat hanger would work the same, but it didn't really matter to him, as long as he got his s'mores and roasted marshmallows.

Joel sat next to Ray on one of the logs in front of the fire. He placed a large handful of marshmallows from the bag and put them on a paper plate, along with some graham crackers and pieces of chocolate. They speared a marshmallow on the sticks and held them over the fire, talking quietly while they roasted their sugary treats. 

The first few s'mores they made were perfect, not too crispy and not too soft, the heat from the marshmallow making the chocolate melt perfectly around it. Around their 5th or 6th batch they ran out of graham crackers and chocolate, and decided to just eat the roasted marshmallows by themselves. At one point, while Ray and Joel were playfully nudging each others shoulders, Joel accidently stuck his marshmallow directly into the fire, and when he pulled it out it was still aflame. Ray laughed loudly at him and his flaming marshmallow. Joel got a mischievous glint in his eye and turned to Ray, who noticed immediately. He stood up slowly, backing away when Joel advanced forward.

"Joel. What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it, Ray. Don't worry about it. Just stay still." 

"Joel. Joel. Joel no. No!" He gasped and started running away when Joel reached his flaming marshmallow toward him. He laughed when he saw Joel chasing after him, a grin on his face and a burning marshmallow on a stick in his hand.

They ran around the majority of the clearing, earning laughs as they went. They only stopped when the fire on the marshmallow went out. 

Joel stopped running and looked down sadly at his marshmallow. "Aw. I can't eat it now." 

Ray laughed and walked up to him, putting his hand on Joel's shoulder, standing on his tip toes to reach his lips. He kissed him slowly, smiling when he felt arms wrap around his middle and pull him closer.

They pulled away and smiled, arms still wrapped around each other. Then, Ray snorted prompting Joel to raise and eyebrow, "What?"

"You taste like burnt marshmallows."

-*-

That night after getting ready for bed, they didn’t lie on separate sides of the tent like last night. They somehow ended up turning their sleeping bags into one huge pad that they laid under together. Neither of them talked about how they unspokenly started a relationship just hours before. They just accepted it as a thing for now, and would worry about the details when they got back home, got back to work and had to deal with fans and work and life. For now they were content to just lie in their tent, snuggled under the blankets and pressing kisses all over the others face and necks.

Joel smiled when Ray nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, pressing soft kisses along the warm skin. He kissed up to his jaw, sliding his lips across it and peppering his face with kisses that had them both laughing. Joel would catch his lips whenever they came close enough, or if he turned his head at just the right moment their mouths would touch and they’d share a laughing kiss. One would playfully nip at the others bottom lip, and the kiss would heat up for a bit before they pulled away and Joel would take his turn in doting kisses around Ray’s face.

When they both finally fell asleep, it was warm and comfortable wrapped up together, Ray with his head pillowed on Joel’s shoulder and the older man holding tightly to his waist. Right before the puerto rican drifted off, he felt a soft kiss pressed to the top of his head.

He went to sleep with a smile on his face. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Did I do a good job? Let me know!
> 
> I'm gonna post this on my tumblr as soon as I get home~ (which will be like in an hour)


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got to the lake (again)and are super cute, (again) and do some other stuff winkity wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to write this because school started hitti me with bricks so I took a Mini break for like a day or two, and then I wrote this and boom. Only two chapters left!

"No, you're doing it all wrong. Look, you weave the flowers, not force them to curl around. There, see? Perfect."

Ray sighed in frustration as he squinted at the flower crown in his hands. It couldn't really be called a flower crown just yet, seeing as it only had one flower attached while the others were crumpled and broken at the stems. Barbra sat in front of him, both of them surrounded by flowers of different colors and types. Ray had his own little reject pile of all the ones he managed to destroy in the process of making one single flower crown. Meanwhile Barbara has already fined with six and is in the process of making her 7th. 

Ray concentrated as much as possible as he wound a blue flower around the wire, and grinned when he got it on without breaking the stem or crushing any of the petals. Barbara cheered for him, clapping and laughing at a joke she hasn't even told yet.

"I'm glad you finally got it, Ray, I was starting to photo _sympathize_ with you."

Ray groaned and threw his broken flowers at her with a grin on his face.

"Maybe _thistle_ be a new hobby for you." 

"Stop." He threw another flower.

"I knew you weren't a _pansy_." She caught it and added it to her own crown.

"No more." He laughed and started winding another flower onto his crown.

"I'm proud of you, and I ain't dande _lyin_." Ray groaned again and Barbara grinned at him, giving a thumbs up.

They sat there for a while and made more crowns, Ray slowly getting the hang of it. The entire time Barbara was a stream of flower puns. When Ray would think she ran out, she came up with a new one just as quick. In the end he started making them too, and when he was on his 5th crown and had lost count of how many she had made, they were having an all out war of who could come up with the best (worst) flower puns. Anyone who came near would hear them and immediately turn away, unless one of the two had asked them to go pick them some more flowers, than they had to suck it up and deal with it until they could make a hasty retreat. No one asked why they were making so many crowns, but then again no one wanted to ask them anything, for fear of being bombarded with puns. By the time they ran out of flowers, they were no where near out of puns.

"Let's go give these to everyone. I'm so excited I could wet my _plants_." Ray said, standing up and gathering his pile and enough of Barbra's to lose the load even.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when dai _see_ what we made."

-*-

They ran around the clearing, giving out their handmade flower crowns and flower puns to anyone they found. Not a single person went without a crown and a pun. Not even Ray and Barbara themselves were crownless. They agreed on making each other a crown instead of making their own. Ray made sure to use the most colorful flowers he could find, and placing white daisys in every two colors. Barbara of course used roses. A lot of roses. Red and white and pink roses surrounded his head. He loved it.

When they presented them to each other, Ray's first response was, understandably, "Wow, you really _rose_ to the challenge, huh?"

-*-

The piles in their arms quickly decreased, while the number of people with colorful arrangements on their heads skyrocketed. Soon they only had three crowns left. Three that belonged to Geoff, Griffon and Joel. 

They found Geoff and Griffon easily, sitting at one of the picnic tables together. 

Barbara held out her two crowns, giving one to each of them.

"And _trees_ are for you!" They laughed at her pun and thanked them for the crowns, putting them on top of their heads.

"I be- _leaf_ we only have one person left to give a crown." Ray said to Barbara as they looked around for Joel. 

"Lets split up and look for him. I'd hate to _leaf_ you alone, but it'd be easier like this." 

"You're right, it'd definitely be easier if we _branched_ out."

-*-

It didn't take Ray long to find Joel. He was by the coolers, rummaging around for a certain brand of beer that they apparently hadn't stocked up enough on. Joel heard the crunch of grass under feet and turned around, greeted Ray with a smile and a head nod.

"And the last crown goes to Mr. Joel _Staimen_." Ray said and proudly handed Joel the only crown left in his hands. It was the first one that he managed not to mess up, with blue tulips and little sunflowers in between. Joel grinned and took the crown, inspecting it before looking back at Ray.

"Staimen?"

"Just put on the crown, Donut."

Glancing back down at the crown, and then back at Ray, eyeing the crown on his head before shrugging, reaching up and placing it on top of his head. Ray smiled brightly up at him.

"I honestly didn't expect you to put it on! Score one for Ray!" 

Joel laughed and stepped closer to him, leaning down and cupping his chin. His eyes twinkled and he smirked. Ray felt a feeling of dread wash over him. 

"You know what's better than one lip?"

"Oh no."

" _Tulips_."

Ray silenced him with a kiss.

-*-

"Who wants to go to the lake?" Gavin screeched, receiving multiple yells of agreement. By this point everyone had either lost, destroyed or deemed it too hot to wear a flower crown. Most people went to change into their bathing suits, others grabbed a few chairs and a cooler. A few people decided to stay behind, already busy doing something else to entertain themselves. Ray looked at Joel and shrugged, going to change into his swim trunks. Joel followed him and did the same, this time going behind the trees to change and letting Ray change in the tent. He came back and found Ray bent over his bag, looking for his towel.

"Well this is a great view." 

Ray snorted and continued to shift the his things. "Thanks, I do a lot of squats. Gotta keep those glutes in shape."

"I can tell." He said and grabbed his towel, which he had the foresight to pull out before he went to change his clothes. 

With a triumphant noise, Ray stood up and held up his towel proudly. 

"Alright, lets go!"

Joel rolled his eyes and followed the excited Puerto Rican, still enjoying the view.

_'Squats, huh?'_

-*-

They spend most of the day at the lake, everyone eventually migrating to the area, especially when Burnie wheeled the grill to the grassy area not too far from the water and started to make dinner. 

"Marco!" Michael yelled, eyes closed as he waded around the water.

"Polo!" Lindsay shouted, and then moved away when Michael turned toward her voice. None of them actually knew what the goal of this game was, but they assumed who ever was screaming Marco had to find a Polo. 

"Where the fuck are you Marco?"

"Pope!" Gavin responded, unfortunately close to where Michael was. The redhead dove in his direction and tackled him, ducking him under the water.

"Fucking Marco, bitch!" 

Gavin squawked and flailed around, popping up above the water and bringing Michael back down with him, starting a wrestling match. 

Ray laughed and watched them fight until something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head at the perfect moment to watch Joel grab the back of his shirt and pull it over his head, ruffling his already wild hair and _wow fuck hair cuts he looks really good like that._

Ray's eyes trailed down his chest and stomach and arms and shit this is a bad place to get a boner, isn't it? He shakes his head and glares playfully when he sees Joel smirking smugly at him like he knows he was just checking him out, which actually, he might. Ray wasn't actually subtle just now.

Joel steps in the lake and swims over to him, trying his hardest not to return the favor and check him out. 

"Like what you see?" He asks, opening his arms. 

Ray rolls his eyes and smirks up at him. "You like what you see?" He says, and maybe Joel didn't try hard enough if he noticed. 

Ray's about to say something else when Joel suddenly ducks underwater, pulling him with him. He gasps and pops back up, blinking water out of his eyes while the older man laughs. While he's distracted, Ray pushes Joel under the water, laughing when he comes up with a shocked look on his face. This starts an all out war between them, splashing and dunking each other underwater. 

Somehow they end up in a game of chicken against Gavin and Michael. Gavin climbs on Michael's shoulders and Ray gets on Joel's, wobbling before he steadied himself. Lindsay stood between them, ignoring the faces Gavin and Ray were making at each other. 

"Alright. Ready...set...gay chicken, go!" She quickly moved out the way, just in time for Michael and Joel to wobble closer and allow Ray and Gavin to push at each other weakly.

Having taken off his glasses and leaving them on land in preparation of this tomfoolery, Ray pushed blindly at Gavin, squeezing his legs around Joel's head in order to stay up. Joel's hands clamped on his thighs, holding him steady as much as possible. They were starting to wobble too much, and Ray could tell they were going to fall soon, so he pushed Gavin's chest back as much as hard as he could until finally, he collapsed, and Joel and Ray stood as victors. For all of two seconds before they also fell.

They surfaced in the water and Lindsay held up their hands, shouting gleefully, "And the winners are Joel and Ray! You two can now touch victory tips."

Gavin swam over to them, Michael in tow. "Good job X-Ray. Nice eye sight."

"Thanks man, nice nose."

-*-

By the time they ate dinner - and waited 30 minutes before rushing back into the lake - everyone is tired and pruny. The sun is setting when they're packing up, some people toweling themselves off and walking on the path leading back to the campsite. Joel and Ray walk back together, being the last few people to leave. They laugh at they rub the water off their bodies, Joel poking fun at Ray for how his hair is curling up more than usual. Ray points out that he has no room to talk and gestures to his hair that sticks up in different directions. Joel tries to blame it on the towel but Ray doesn't give him the chance.

They get back to the tent and change out of their swim clothes, laying the wet clothes out on the ground and deciding that's the best its gonna get. 

They once again find themselves in the same position as last night, smothering each other in kisses. The only difference is that this time, the kisses are more heated, they're more than the soft pecks they shared before. Now they're hard and warm and there's tongue involved, and teeth are biting at lips and hands are wandering. Joel's hands press under Ray's shirt and he's sliding his finger tips over sensitive skin. Ray's arching against him and pulling up the back of his shirt, lightly sliding his nails down the muscle. His legs spread underneath Joel and their hips press together. It's electrifying and it sends shocks up both their spines. They let out simultaneous groans into each other's mouths, hands stilling for a moment and focusing on moving their hips to get more of that feeling. 

Joel breaks away from the kiss with another roll of his hips and goes for the tanned skin of Ray's neck. He mouths over it, pressing kisses and nips until Ray breaths out a quiet 'harder' and Joel doesn't know if he means to his neck or to his hips but he does both just in case, because he's so considerate. Ray gasps and grasps the long strands of Joel's hair, and, yeah, fuck hair cuts. He's never getting another hair cut again if it means he can feel those things digits threading through his locks. He feels his body tingling, and by the way the man underneath him is reacting he does too. He groans and bites down on his neck, making as many hickies as possible. 

"God, fuck."

Joel buries his face in Ray's neck and breathes heavily, hearing Ray do the same. Joel pulls away a little, moving his hips off Ray's. 

"We shouldn't...we shouldn't do this right now, should we?" He says, looking at Ray like he wants to do the exact opposite.

Ray nods, biting his lip and pulling his shirt down where it was pushed up almost to his neck. The same neck covered in blooming bruises that _Joel_ put there. He already looks wrecked and Joel hasn't even done anything yet. All laid out with his shirt rucked up and his hair curly and messy. Man what Joel wouldn't do to just curl his fist in it and _pull_. 

"God you can't, can't lie there and look like _that_. I'm trying to be romantic and shit and making us wait before we do anything, because I don't want the first time I fuck you to be in a tent ten feet away from our co workers."

Ray snorts a quiet laugh, holding back a noise of discontent when Joel climbs off of him and lies down next to him, pulling him against his chest. "I don't need romance, Joel."

"Yeah, but imagine it though. You all laid out on my bed, me ontop of you, pressing you into the sheets as I slowly work down your body. Taking my time when I get to your hips and teasing you within an inch of your life." He notices Ray's briefly calmed breathing sped up again, and hides his smirk by burying his head in his hair. "Then I'd slowly fuck you, making you beg for it and work for it until I decided you deserved it, deserved me fucking you until you saw stars."

"God, Joel...you can't..."

"Can't what, Ray? Can't talk about how I plan on taking such good care of you, you'll forget you even have legs?" Joel slowly starts sliding his hand down his own stomach, making sure his movements were obvious enough that Ray would notice them. He felt the younger's breath hitch when he wrapped his hand around his own length, and if he'd been looking he'd see his eyes travel down his body, following the hand slowly starting to slide up and down his cock.

"I..."

"And you'd let me, wouldn't you? You'd let me take you home with me, and not let you leave until I'm sure you've lost all motor skills? You'd probably beg for it, wouldn't you?" 

Ray bit his lip, moving his hand down and starting to stroke himself as well. His eyes are trained on Joel's hand, unconsciously matching his pace. Joel peaks from Ray's hair and see's him touching himself and smiles.

"Did I say you could do that, Ray?" Pulling back and looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Ray freezes and he stops his motions, looking up at Joel.

"Can I-"

"You can." Ray breathes an inaudible sigh of relief and continues, his hips starting to roll into the strokes. "Look how good you are, I didn't even need to tell you to ask and you were going to anyway. I like that. That means I can do anything I want with you. I could tie you up and just have you at my mercy all day, making you come as much as possible and you'd probably beg for more, wouldn't you?"

He was using all of his willpower not to let his voice crack or wobble. They were both close from rubbing against each other not moments ago and the image Joel was making wasn't helping the situation. Ray whimpered quietly and nodded, biting down on the fabric of Joel's shirt to quiet himself. 

"When we get home, when I can really fuck you, M'not gonna let you do that. Wanna hear all your noises. Gonna make you _scream_."

God it was the most cliché thing in the world, but Ray loved it. Got off on it, evidently, because as soon as Joel said that, his hand sped up and his hips bucked into his hand and he came, biting down hard on the fabric between his teeth and letting out a strangled groan. His eyes squeezed closed and then relaxed again, hand slowing before coming to a stop.

Ray's face and noises where too much for Joel, and he let go, coming all over his fingers. His mouth fell open in a moan that he tried to muffle in Ray's hair. His arm stilled and they laid there, breathing heavily. 

After catching his breath, Ray looked up at Joel, an impish grin on his face.

"Dirty talk, huh?" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I may have gotten a little carrier away at the end but it's too late to fix it amirite?


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is the chapter they bang in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but I'm a lazy shite and Ye. Also I wanted to post this yesterday for Amari's birthday, bc this fix is her prompt, but my phone was being an anus aaallllllll day. So Happy Belated-ish (I'm only like an hour or two late) Birthday!!!!

“It’s a bunny.”

 

“What? No, no not at all it’s a dog!”

 

“No, look, can’t you see the tail and the long ears and stuff?”

 

“I see the tail and the short ears, yes.”

 

They’re sitting together in the middle of the field, Joel laying in the grass with his head propped up on Ray’s lap, who cards his fingers through the older man’s hair with one hand and holds himself up with the other. Ray sits with his legs crossed and looks up at the sky, squinting at the particular cloud that look everything like a dog and nothing like a bunny. This isn’t the first cloud they haven’t agreed on, but its the first one that Ray has no idea how the other even got the idea of what shape it was in. It was so obviously a dog, and Ray knows a dog if he sees one, and he _definitely_ sees a dog.

 

Joel sits up and points at the sky, trying his best to describe the parts of the bunny he so obviously sees. "Okay, see look, there's the little fluffy cottontail and the little floppy ears and it's little thumpers."

 

"Thumpers?"

 

"Yeah, like Bambi."

 

"Dude I still tear up when I think about his mom."

 

Joel shifts, flopping on his back and pulling the back of Ray's shirt so he falls with him. He traps him with an arm around his shoulders, letting him lie half on his chest with a great view of the obviously a bunny cloud. Ray for his part goes with all of this willingly, only moving to adjust his position do his arms are resting comfortably on his stomach. He enjoys the solidity of Joel for a moment before actually focusing on the task at hand. It's a little hard for him to focus on the shape of the clouds with a nice warm pillow and the soothing background noises of distance voices and laughter, mixing beautifully with the calming sounds of nature so different than the usual city noises he's used to. He could almost fall asleep, despite it still being in the AM and having just woken up a few hours ago. 

 

"Despite my having only owned cats, I know a dog when I see one, Donut, and I so obviously see a dog."

 

"I'm Caboose and it's a bunny." He said, Caboose voice slipping in with a whine.

 

"Dude, c'mon, do you not see the paws? Look at those paws, they look like they could pad all over the place. To do dog stuff."

 

"Dog stuff?"

 

"Yeah like walking around and stealing your food."

 

Ray can feel Joel's chest rise with his breathy puffs of laugh and he grins in response. 

 

"Yeah, I just don't see it."

 

Ray turns over so he's facing Joel, who looks up at him with a raised eyebrow and a smile still on his face. He licks his lips, his teeth showing in a way that leaves Ray breathless. He moves so that their foreheads are touching, lips ghosting over each others. 

 

Brushing his mouth against Joel's, Ray mummers, "If agree with you, will you kiss me?"

 

Joel's eyes flick down to his lips and back to his eyes. "Yeah."

 

They pressed their mouths together.

 

The cloud floated away.

 

-*-

 

The sun was just starting to go down when Burnie busts out the pie irons and bread. Joel comes behind him with arms full of ingredients for pudgy pies, unceremoniously dropping them on the picnic table closest to the campfires. Burnie sends him a jokingly exasperated look and he puts his hands up in surrender and half-assedly puts the ingredients neatly in order. Burnie shrugs at the shoddy job and goes to startup the campfires. They still had to wait at least an hour before they started making them, and before everyone gathered around and decided what they wanted to put on their pies. 

 

Joel decided to spend that time doing what he does best. 

 

Or, he would, of he could actually find the person he wants to do it with. He can't just go around making out with random people, can he? Of course everyone around him aren't exactly random, but they also aren't at all what he wants to put his mouth on either. No, what he wants to put his mouth on is 5'9, wears glasses and is 'Shockingly Caucasian'. The only problem is that he just can't find him.

 

Of course, it might actually help if he actually went out and looked for him instead of a tip toed scan of the general area. Maybe he should go see if he can find him. Yeah, he's gonna go do that. How hard could it be to find him anyway? It's an open area, it'll be easy.

 

-*-

 

It wasn't easy at all.

 

The sun was just starting to set when he started looking and now it was almost gone. He'd looked everywhere in the clearing, had asked almost everyone if they'd seen him, and had come back Ray-less. He thought he'd be in the tent, sleeping or even just fucking around on his DS or something, but nope, completely empty.

 

He scratched the top of his head, thinking of anywhere he could be when Michael came over with Gavin on his back. 

 

"Heyman! Can you go get Ray for us? Burnie says it's time to make fat pies!"

 

"Pudgy pies, Gavin! Jesus!"

 

"Sorry Michael!" 

 

"Just get, Ray Joel!"

 

Joel turns, shouting to them as they leave, "I can't find him, I looked everywhere!"

 

"Did you try the lake?"

 

No, no he didn't try the lake. At all.

 

He turns on his heel and heads down the path. 

 

-*- 

 

He finds him sitting on the edge of the water, his pant legs rolled up and his feet swishing in the water. He's hunched over his phone, playing some game that apparently requires his full attention. Joel rolls the legs of his own pants up and sits next to him, startling him out of his concentration and making him lose his game.

 

"God damn it, Joel, I was so close to beating my high score!"

 

Joel shrugs, hanging his arm around his shoulders. "So you know, the suns setting, here we are, on a beautiful lake, all alone, no one to bother us..."

 

Ray snorts, leaning into him, "There's a whole camp of people that could come out here at anytime."

 

"But they're distracted by food."

 

"And why are we not being distracted by food?"

 

Joel laughs, bumping his foot with Ray's. "Because we're distracted by something else."

 

Ray raises an eyebrow, looking up at him with an amused expression. "Is it the same thing that distracted us from the dog cloud?"

 

"It was a bunny, and no."

 

Ray looked mildly surprised, tilting his head and asking suspiciously, "What is it?"

 

"This." Before Ray could ask what 'this' is, a warm splash of water hit him in the face. He gasped and took off his glasses glaring at Joel as he cleaned them on a dry part of his shirt. 

 

"You realize I have to kill you now, right?"

 

"You could do that, but then there'd be no one to get you as wet as I do." He grinned, winking at him. He laughed loudly when he was hit with warm lake water.

 

"Honestly I think you're wetter than I am, Donut."

 

"Lets change that then." The older man wrapped his arms around Ray's waist and pulled them both into the water.

 

Ray surfaced with a gasp and a laugh, smiling at the man next to him, who shook his head like a dog and sent droplets flying into Ray's already wet face.

 

"I can barely see out of my glasses now, Joel, oh my god. I'm soaking." Through his complaints, Ray was still laughing, splashing the water at Joel and wading closer to him.

 

Joel grinned and pulled him closer, taking his glasses off and tossing them to the grass next to their phones that he sneakily slipped out of their pockets before dunking them both. He pulled him under the water again, leaning their foreheads together and pressing their lips together. It was weird, kissing underwater, and they were going to run out of breath a lot sooner than usual, but it was also better. It felt closer, more intimate, like they were wrapped up in their own bubble. A water filled bubble that would drown them soon if they didn't pull up. Still, they stayed as long as they could, hands running through hair and up shirts until they felt their chests start to tighten uncomfortably, and broke away, heads popping up above water with gasps and flushed skin. 

 

Ray held onto Joel's shoulders, burying his head in the crook of his neck, breathing deeply. They were silent for a while, wrapped up in each other's arms before he laughed, sliding his arms around his neck and pressing his face into his wet skin. 

 

"We could have drowned." He murmured softly, feeling Joel's laugh vibrate through his chest.

 

"But if we did, would you really have complained?"

 

Ray pulls back and grins up at him, pulling him down to kiss him again, smiling into his mouth.

 

"Not at all."

 

-*-

 

Eventually they decided it would be in their best interest to go back to the camp. Dripping wet and giggly, they stumbled down the path, weighed down by their soaking wet pants and full shoes. Ray half jokingly blames Joel for his squelching shoes, elbowing him gently in the side. Joel playfully offers to carry him back if it bothers him so much, and Ray, taking it for the challenge it so obviously wasn't, told the man to let him get on his back, unless he thinks he's too weak to carry him. Joel scoffs and tells him he probably only weighs 100 pounds soaking wet, which he is. 

 

"Yeah right, old man, you just say that because your bones are too old and fragile to lift me." Ray, feeling like he won whatever this was supposed to be, walks ahead of him slightly, feeling triumphant even though really, he shouldn't, because there was nothing to be triumphant over.

 

And Joel, of course took personal insult to this and walks behind him, hooking an arm under his knees and behind his back, scooping him up easily. Ray lets out an indignant squawk, hands automatically gripping at whatever part of the man he could reach easily.

 

He glares up at him, eyes squinting at the smirk Joel wears proudly. "Dick."

 

"You know it, babe." 

 

-*-

 

The sun has long set when the final party starts.

 

This is their last night there, and they all intend to end it with one of the best parties they can. Booze is being handed out in red cups and in glass bottles, along with soda and juice for those who intend not to get totally shit faced just yet, or at all in Ray, Ryan and Kerry's case. Ray can see Ryan dancing with an already tipsy Gavin, the brit moving his hips as close as possible to Ryan's who doesn't look like he's complaining about anything. Gavin's got a red cup in his hand and sips from it as he dances, laughing whenever Ryan murmurs something that Ray's too far away to hear. 

 

Arms wrap around him from behind and he jumps before a low voice speaks in his ear, "How long do you think before they start fucking?" 

 

He turns around and faces Joel, almost making a disappointed noise when he lets go of him. He hands him a plastic cup, and he looks at it suspiciously before glancing up at him.

 

"Don't worry, it's just soda, I know you don't drink. I'll fix you another day."

 

Ray snorts and takes a drink, "Sure you will, Donut, sure you will."

 

Joel grins, "I will. I'm thinking I could start with body shots. That kind of counts as getting you to drink, right?"

 

He raises an eyebrow, "You know the person being drunken off of does actually drink the drink, right. The most is that I'll probably have like a lime or whatever in my mouth."

 

Joel nods thoughtfully. "Okay but what if I were to take a swig of something, not swallow it, and then kiss you?"

 

Ray shrugs nonchalantly, drinking from his cup. "Well then I'd spit it in your eye and laugh as you go blind. No biggie right?"

 

"So is that a no on the body shots though?"

 

Ray just shrugs with a grin on his face, hidden under the lip of his cup.

 

-*-

 

The night goes on and everyone around him gets progressively drunker until he's sure one misplaced flame and the whole forest would be up in flames. Ray's spent most of his time with Joel, laughing at how slowly the man's words get a little more slurred and his cheeks get a little pinker with every bottle. He notices how the man doesn't drink as much as Ray's sure he normally would, and something in him flutters at the thought of that being because he doesn't want to make Ray uncomfortable. 

 

Music is thumping through the entire clearing, multiple HD speakers set up around the entire area allowing for high quality no matter where you were. Joel somehow managed to convince Ray to dance with him, and Ray, sober as he is, decides to have a little fun.

 

First his dancing was fairly innocent, swaying side to side with his arms around his neck, foreheads pressed together. Then, as time went on, he slowly started to get more risky, hands sliding down his chest, hips moving in slow dips and pressing against his. It got to the point where Joel had to go sit down to avoid, and Ray quotes, "Popping a boner in front of 90% of our coworkers."

 

Ray goes with him, after they went and got more drinks, and sits on his lap since it was dark and the chances were someone spilt something on most of the other chairs and he wasn't going to change his clothes for the second time that day. Ray being Ray, still hasn't given up on his 'how much can I fuck with Joel' routine, and when another song comes on he starts to dance in his lap 'accidentally' grinding on him at odd intervals, humming along to the song and acting as if he doesn't feel the way the one hand gripping his waist tightens with every movement. Ray pretends to drop his phone and gets off of Joel's lap, bending at the waist way more than necessary and grabbing his phone, giving Joel on of the best views of his life for a nice solid 5 seconds.

 

Joel clears his throat and stands up before Ray can turn back around, saying something about going to go get another drink, even though the beer in his hand is still half full.

 

Ray counts this as a success.

 

-*-

 

It's a few minutes before he finds him again. 

 

This time he doesn't touch him at first, instead choosing to dance with Gavin, directly in Joel's line of sight. The mans talking to Geoff and Burnie, gesturing with the beer in his hand. His eyes trail to Ray over their shoulders and he falters mid speech. Ray's got his back to Gavin's chest swaying his hips sensually to the beat, in time to Gavin's behind him. His eyes are locked with Joel's, who finishes his story and pretends to listen to whatever Burnie was saying, never looking away from Ray. The Puerto Rican was moving his body in ways Joel didn't think he could, didn't think anyone but those dancers you saw on TV. 

 

The song ended and it took all of Joel's willpower not to drag Ray back to his tent and fuck him until he wouldn't be able to do that thing with his hips for a good week. Ray walked over to him, hips swinging and he brushed by him, grabbing a drink and smiling at him. He set his cup down again, reaching across him to the table, covertly brushing the back of his hand over the crotch of his hands and that just does it. Joel steps to Ray, ignoring the confused looks on Geoff and Burnie's faces.

 

"Run." He growls, eyes dark.

 

Ray gets the idea and runs off, going off into the distance. Joel follows after at top speed, barely dodging people in his way. His eyes stay locked on Ray's back, as he drew closer and closer. Ray ran down one of the many paths around the clearing until he ran into yet another field, this one slightly smaller than the one they just came from. Just as he was preparing to stop, he was ambushed from behind pushed against a tree roughly.

 

"I hope you know what you brought onto yourself." Joel mutters in his ear, nipping it and moving down to his neck, jerking his shirt collar to the side and biting his shoulder. Ray gasps and his head rests on Joel's shoulder, reaching up and turning his head to the side so their lips can meet. He moans into his mouth when he feels hands pull his hips backwards, feeling Joel's length against his ass. He presses back against it, making Joel push him further into the tree. He whimpers and Joel turns him around, breaking the kiss for a second before resuming it, rougher this time now that he can get a better angle.

 

"God, I'm gonna fuck you so hard. Right against this tree." Ray makes a noise of agreement and nods his head pulling at Joel's shirt with one hand and trying to pull his pants down with the other. Joel ignores what he wants, instead focusing on getting Ray naked first, grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting it over his head before throwing it somewhere behind him. He ducks his head down and bites at his collar bones, leaving marks and making his way down. He closes his teeth lightly around his nipple, teasing it into hardness with his mouth and doing the same to the other with his hand. Rays already a moaning mess by now, biting on his lip to keep himself quiet. 

 

Joel lets that slide for now, kissing down his stomach to the waist of his pants. He pulls his shorts and his underwear down at the same time, his cock springing free. He wraps his hand around the shaft and stroked lazily, licking the slit and taking the head in his mouth. Ray let his head fall back against the tree, panting hard. His hips rose slightly and Joel nipped that in the bud, pinning them down with both hands, mouth now fully occupied with Ray's cock. His head bobbed up and down, the flat of his tongue rubbed the bottom of his length, dippi in his slit whenever he took a moment to pause there.

 

"God, fuck Joel, please." Ray whined, not sure if he was asking Joel to fuck him or make him come. Both seemed like good options if you asked him. 

 

Joel hummed around him, making him gasp and grip his shoulder, "Please, please, please...just...please."

 

Joel replaced his mouth with his hand, looking up at him teasingly. "Please what, Ray?"

 

"Please, ah, please just do something! Please!" He didn't know what he wanted. There were so many options and he couldn't decide which sounded better but he wanted them all. 

 

Joel takes that as all the permission in the world and goes back down on him, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a packet of lube. Boy scouts were always prepared. Always. He was never a boy scout but a man can dream.

 

One hand was rested on Ray's hip, sliding around and gripping his ass. Joel groaned at the feel of it, it's easily one of the best asses he's ever had the honor to touch. He enjoys it for just a minute longer, kneading the flesh in his hand before he slid his hand down his thigh to the juncture of his knee and pulls it over his still clothed shoulder. He rips open the packet of lube and squirts some on his fingers. He moves his hand back to Ray's ass, one finger circling his rim before pushing in slightly, relishing in the whimper it drew from his throat. 

 

He started out slow, pumping his one finger in time with his movements on his cock, adding a second finger when he felt him relax enough. He scissors them apart, stretching him nicely before he slipped in the third finger, accidentally brushing by something that made him keen and arch his back. Ray's hands flew to grip Joel's hair, tangling in the strands and rocking his hips into his mouth and fingers.

 

His moans got louder and louder as Joel worked him over, he writhed and clutched at him, leaning heavily on the tree behind him. "Fuck, Joel, fuck, m'gonna come. Stop, wanna- wanna come when you fuck me please, pl-ease." 

 

His voice broke as he got closer, and just as he was about to peak, Joel pulled away, pulling his fingers out and standing up. Ray whispered and looked at him pleadingly, almost begging him to get him off. Joel stood back and looked at him for a second, feeling his confined dick twitch at the sight. Ray looked beautifully destroyed, his hair disheveled from running his fingers in it, his neck and chest covered in dark bite marks and his face flushed and body heaving from his breaths. His cock was red and dripping at the tip, and he looked absolutely desperate. 

 

Joal groaned at the sight, stripping quickly and leaning down to kiss him, all tongue and teeth. He nipped and pulled at his lip, loving the whispered pleads he received.

 

"Turn around." He ordered lowly, and Ray did it immediately, spinning to face the tree, bending forward slightly.

 

Joel leaned down quickly to pick up the lube packet again, pouring the rest onto his dick and spreading it to lube it efficiently. He grabbed the base of his cock to lead it to Ray's entrance, slowly sliding it in. Ray held his breath and Joel put a hand on his side, rubbing soothing circles into the skin. Ray started breathing again when he was fully sheathed, pushing back when Joel trying to be courteous and give him a minute to get comfortable. 

 

"C'mon, fuck me Donut." 

 

Who was Joel to deny him?

 

He pulled his hips back, rolling back in when only the head remained. Ray gasped sharply and pushed back more, nails digging into the tree. Joel did it again, continuing his slow and steady pace until Ray groaned and told him to actually _fuck_ him, make him _feel_ it. He pulled out pushed back in quick succession, their skin slapping together in the semi quiet of the clearing. They could still hear the faint thump of the music from the camp, but their moans were steadily getting louder, voices echoing through the area.

 

They didn't care if anyone heard them, or if they did they were too caught up in each other to notice. Ray ground his ass back again Joel, and the older man pushed him closer against the tree, pressing his chest against his back. His dick rubbed uncomfortably against the bark and he whined. 

 

Joel took notice and helped out by wrapping his hand around him, jerking him and pulling his hips backwards. He dug his nails into his ass, which he rarely took his eyes off of. He enjoyed the way the skin jumped with every smack of hips, how he was sure if he slapped it it'd leave the best hand print -and yeap, he was right, it did. He did it again and the resulting outcry from Ray was worth it all. Ray was full on begging for it now, asking for him to fuck him and do it hard, make him _scream_.

 

They were both getting close, and when Joel angled his hips just right, he started hitting Ray's prostate every time. Joel pressed his lips to Ray's shoulder, moaning as he pressed fevered kisses to the skin. He slid his hand up his chest, tweaking his nipples on the way. He gripped his chin and turned him to face him, kissing him and twirling their tongues together.

 

Ray broke away with a broken moan, "Jo-el, _please_ , I-I'm gonna-" 

Joel nods in understanding, his hips and hand speeding up. "M-me too." He pants, his eyes squeezing shut and his head dropping to the crook of Ray's neck. The hand on his hip moves to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to the man behind him. Ray grabs tightly onto that arm with of his hands for support.

Joel gives a particularly hard thrust and bites at the skin where neck and shoulder meets and Rays gone, come spurting into Joel's hand and onto the tree, his entire body freezing and a gasp leaving his throat. Joel doesn't last much longer, a few thrusts later that have Ray whimpering from the stimulation and he's coming, hips pressed tight to Ray's ass. 

They stay there for a second, breathing heavily and still locked together in a tight embrace. Ray eventually lets go of Joel's arm and turns around to face him, wrapping his arms loosely around his shoulders, pressing his forehead to his chest. Joel gently tilts his head up, softly pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. This one isn't as heated as their previous ones, isn't as dirty or as rough or quick. It's comforting, calm and relaxing. Joel's arms slide around his waist, rubbing his lower black softly. 

They pull back and smile at each other, foreheads pressed together. 

 

They stand there in silence for a moment, basking in their post orgasmic afterglow together. It was nice, neither of them feeling the need to break it, but all good things must come to an end.

 

"I better not have any dick splinters."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you think! I love any for of feed back but comments are my favorites~!
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr, Mogars-Coming


End file.
